


In Trade

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon trades his doctoring for a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trade

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "appreciate"

There were some places, this far out into the black, where a doctor’s skill was just as valuable as anything else _Serenity’s_ crew had to trade. As often as he could, Simon refused to take anything for his work, especially if it used up no supplies from his own crew. But sometimes, the people just had to do something to show their appreciation.

“Please, doctor,” said the father of the boy whose broken arm he’d set. “Isn’t there something we can give you?”

Simon returned to the ship with a small box, which he presented to Kaylee. 

She grinned. “Strawberries!”

THE END


End file.
